User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo Top Ten ERB Wiki Forgotten Users
Overtime at the Wiki Users come and go, some stay here forever like L4S, Night and Wonder, and some leave with a legacy like Coupe, Tesla and in a way Steeler. But we're talking about the ones that leave and end up barely being talked about even with how known they were in the past. This is ERB Wikis Top Ten Forgotten Users. Please remember SockPuppet accounts do not count such as Evol and TJ since they were not real Users, while the Sockpuppeter might appear and mention the Sock that's as far as it'll go. Number 10 Predator Fan Predator fan was mostly known in the early 2013-era, believe it or not he was one of the go-to people for iTune Covers, he wasn't a Very active User but was a commonly known name around the Wiki at his time and was over-all friendly. He became inactive later into 2013 to a point where'd he'd joined once a week, and then never, later on his name slowly faded as new Users came in and he is most likely not known in over 80% of the Users since he was never an impactful User in the first place, given the reason he's Number 10. Number 9 Recently on the ERB Wikis Most Troublesome Users list, SamisFusion was in a way was the first User to be 'that' User, you know the one, the one that annoys everyone but you can't find a reason to block them, so they're just there until you get the reason. Samis was barely 10 years old when he first joined meaning his immaturity got to the worst of him and gave him the belief he was always correct and tried his best to fit in. Samis later on got blocked for a massive amount of arguments and eventually Socked which sealed his deal, September his offense not being too severe he was never given another chance which was probably for the better. Despite being the Troll everyone was talking about in 2013, Samis' impact didn't last long as he never really did anything that harmed the Wiki. Number 8 AwesomeGamer or AG is a User that while some Users these days might hear about, they don't know a thing about. AG was a very chat-active User back in Mid-2013 to early 2014, sorts like today's Awesomesix. AG was a very friendly User to everybody and would usually stay away from conflict and while he never really did much everyone knew him at the time and no one could really say a bad thing about him. His activity was slowly fading from the Wiki and eventually AG left out of no where in 2014 and no ones really heard from him since, he joined a few times since then but not even something that can be called monthly. But again, his impact did last with the Wiki and he was forgotten sooner than remembered, placing him at Number 8. Number 7 Four4 is a User a majority of you might've heard about due to his impact on the Wiki. While not changing the way we worked on the Wiki, Four was a very active User who made his way to Mod in a very quick manner. But sadly at one point Four went downhill, in the midst of a Wiki War, Four made the account Yypx for an every say in things (if you want an idea, Yypx acted identical to Burton and Reig) and to make matters worse this Sock went unpunished (and was even promoted at one time) which due to the conflict was never even discussed. Four was also recently found out to have 2 more Socks who were disguised as his brother and sister, his 'brother' Mr. Conductor was previously blocked due to him being a huge disturbance and his 'sister' Posk never really did much. This resulted in the blocking of Four and even though his block has expired, he decided not to come back. His name slowly faded out of chat and eventually forgotten. Number 6 Wanna know who the 2013 Silent was? It was Tbone. A very misunderstood User who many Users at one point teamed up against because of one or two mistakes. Tbone was a very active User in the year of 2013 but after a few bans and blocks Tbone ended up not coming back and is now just a name old time Users remember. His biggest impact on the Wiki was his feud with Steeler after killing him in the H/H where Steeler blocked Tbone legit for this reason. Sadly after a small return in 2014 Tbone left yet again without a word and is almost never spoken by Users these days. Number 5 Can you believe there was a Mod that a good portion of you might've never heard about? BasaltWolf was very popular back in 2013 and was very well known for his YouTube series Boredom where he would record himself in Chat which many Users enjoyed, Wolf eventually started to hate his Boredom series and asked it to not even be mentioned anymore. Wolf eventually left the Wiki to deal with life problems and focus on school. His name slowly faded and is now very rarely mentioned by anybody. In 2014 and 2015 he'd join chat on a few occasions but at a very rare rate, almost less than Steeler. His Boredom series was very memorable to older Users putting him at Number 5, but sadly his name wasn't passed down since then. Number 4 While not super-forgotten, no one really knows a thing about Patts anymore, he used to be one of the most respected Mods who took his job very, very seriously. Patts was a frequently active User in chat and everyone knew his name even with under 1000 edits. Patts eventually became very inactive late 2014 and ended up retiring and even giving his Mod to Avatar (at the time known as Ximena) which while caused some conflict, the decision was kept and Ximena was his replacement which is probably the most a good portion of you heard about him from. Patts joined every now and then and then stopped over all. Even with his impact on the Wiki, Patts' name was rarely mentioned after he left putting him at Number 4. Number 3 I bet a good portion of you are going "who?" Right now, almost looks like a joke Username right? I doubt most of you even heard of V0DeusEstDominiMei otherwise known as Nick. Nick was a 2012-2013 User who was decently active on the Wiki and had a very good friendship with Night, they even met each other in real life being the only Users to ever do so (besides family). Nick was a very well known name but eventually he sorta faded away. He sooner explained he had to focus more on life and all his free time went to Video Games as well as saying some of the edits on the Wiki weren't really necessary. While he still actively still talks to Night, he seems to be the only person who constantly remembers Nick legacy here, placing him at Number 3. Number 2 You want the User everyone loved in 2013 and was constantly in a good mood? Well that was Flare, but in second place was RTP otherwise known as RespectThePixel. A Brony and proud as well as one of the more active Users at the time. A little immature in his own way but he was still a very lovable User who usually avoided conflict unless he was directly attacked (like the Scraw X RTP incident). RTP also has a brother and sister who didn't really do much on the Wiki. RTP isn't completely forgotten as he always makes it decently far in the Hurt/Heal (while this year his sister made it farther) but people don't really know who it is they're hurting and it's usually the 2013 Users were the only ones even healing him. RTP is a dearly missed User, and would be Number 1 of it wasn't for one more person. Honorable Mentions Jphil Hoagy ZAwesome MrAwesome Creepy Bacon ZdawgFire RTPette Rebekah Pepper Honorable HONORABLE Mentions (This is mostly for the 2012-2013 Users) Dexter 343 Penis Crusher 9000 Bitch VintageSir Intrugdero YTK Dream Eater Crystal Lasse Utter Noob NUMBER 1 Ah Shoop, the original Tkid in a way (they're actually really alike). Shoop was an active 2013 User and well respected Mod. He was very popular amongst New and old Users on the Wiki and was generally a friend to everyone. Shoop sadly had a problem with conflict on the Wiki which he usually tried avoiding but after it became too much, Shoop eventually left the Wiki. People were still talking with Shoop on the Roblox game but he eventually disappeared from there as well, along with him deactivating his account. Before Shoop left, there was never really anyone in Staff who retired who was so previously active. These days Shoop is very rarely mentioned and is absent from many new Users minds even with his impact on the Wiki, giving him the Number One position, and sadly being the Most Forgotten User. End What did you think of our list? Leave a like and subscribe even though Wikia doesn't have those yet, so just comment and tell me how much you enjoyed it. Who do you think was the Most Forgotten User? And stay tuned for more WachMojo Top Tens. What Do You Want To See Next? Top Ten ERB Wiki Trends Top Ten ERB Wiki Socks Top Ten ERB Wiki Series Category:Blog posts